<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A plan, by Seamus Finnigan by tomoewantsdolls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347639">A plan, by Seamus Finnigan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls'>tomoewantsdolls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabble Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, auror trainee, conspirator seamus finnigan, not a subtle one though, pub night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus' plan is brilliant</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabble Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A plan, by Seamus Finnigan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the March Drabble Challenge<br/>Prompt:	"Remember When"<br/>Prompter:	Jay (Ana_Iliad) &amp; Gesa | Gesges Art<br/>Word Count: 272</p><p>Thanks EvAEleanor for the beta work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's Friday -pub night- and they're pretty tipsy already. They're making fun of each other, and it's Draco's turn to suffer it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D'you remember that time Malfoy went with proper formal robes to a costume party?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Merlin, I couldn't stop laughing." Ron guffaws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nobody warned me, you tossers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your treacle tart costume was awesome, by the way," Seamus says to Harry, noticing Draco's blush at its mention. That costume had been something, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My turn to buy drinks." Draco blurts out, heading to the counter, ears shining red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember that time Malfoy tried enchiladas?" Seamus winks at Penelope. He has a plan. A good one. "And he went beet red?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mario prepares them really spicy," she says without missing a beat. Seamus likes her, she gets him. He hopes she'll be his partner once they’re proper Aurors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like his enchiladas, though. I'm gonna miss him when he finishes the training program." Ron muses with a dreamy glint in his eyes, still oblivious to the conspiracy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malfoy has only two skin colours: deathly pale and deep red," Penelope declares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that was nothing. Remember when he admitted to have a crush on </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was in the program, too?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did he?" Harry asks, crestfallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was worse when you'd offered to show him a picture of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> naked," Penelope says, ignoring his interruption. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus beams. She's perfect. "He'd given himself away." There. Subtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron scowls murderously while they wait for Harry to process everything. Seamus shrugs, unapologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be right back." Harry runs to the counter, and Penelope raises her hand for a high five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "What have you done?" Ron whines. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>